justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2
Season 2 of Justified was first broadcast from February 9, 2011 to May 4, 2011 on FX. The season consists of 13 episodes. Production Cast Starring Cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens (13 episodes) *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen (12 episodes) *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder (12 episodes) *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson (8 episodes) *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks (7 episodes) *Natalie Zea as Winona Hawkins (11 episodes) *and Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder (13 episodes) Guest Starring *Jeremy Davies as Dickie Bennett (11 episodes) *Joseph Lyle Taylor as Doyle Bennett (11 episodes) *Margo Martindale as Mags Bennett (10 episodes) *Kaitlyn Dever as Loretta McCready (9 episodes) *Brad William Henke as Coover Bennett (7 episodes) *Peter Murnik as Trooper Tom Bergen (7 episodes) *William Ragsdale as Gary Hawkins (6 episodes) *Raymond J. Barry as Arlo Givens (6 episodes) *Linda Gehringer as Helen Givens (5 episodes) *David Meunier as Johnny Crowder (4 episodes) *Michael Mosley as Kyle Easterly (3 episodes) *Nathan Sutton as Pruitt (3 episodes) *Rebecca Creskoff as Carol Johnson (3 episodes) *Kevin Rankin as Devil (3 episodes) *Richard Speight Jr. as Jed Berwind (3 episodes) *Matt Craven as Chief Deputy US Marshall Dan Grant (2 episodes) *Chris Mulkey as Walt McCready (2 episodes) *Damon Herriman as Dewey Crowe (2 episodes) *Conor O'Farrell as ATF Agent Keaton (2 episodes) *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy (2 episodes) *Tara Buck as Sally Peener (2 episodes) *Mark Colson as Hobart Curtis (2 episodes) *Alexandra Barreto as Pilar (1 episode) *Jordi Caballero as Gio Reyes (1 episode) *Billy Miller as James Earl Dean (1 episode) *Sarah Jones as Jamie Berglund (1 episode) *James Jordan as Van (1 episode) *Kai Lennox as Glenn Cosgrove (1 episode) *Christie Lynn Smith as Gayle Cosgrove (1 episode) *Will Harris as Elrod Platt (1 episode) *Channon Roe as Cutter (1 episode) *Chadwick Boseman as Ralph "Flex" Beeman (1 episode) *Jakobe' Dempsey as Nick Moss (1 episode) *Steven Flynn as Emmitt Arnett (1 episode) *David Sullivan as Jess Timmons (1 episode) *Juanita Jennings as Rachel's Mother (1 episode) *Joel McCrary as Olander (1 episode) *Jim Beaver as Shelby Parlow (1 episode) *Michael Shamus Wiles as Winston Baines (1 episode) *Alex Solowitz as Marcus (1 episode) *Ronnie Gene Blevins as Carter Hayes (1 episode) *Chris Coy as Bobby Green (1 episode) *Connie Ray as Jenny Reasoner (1 episode) *Stephen Root as Judge Mike Reardon (1 episode) *Karen Landry as Mrs. Peener (1 episode) *Mickey Jones as Rodney Dunham (1 episode) *James LeGros as Wade Messer (1 episode) *Larenz Tate as Clinton Moss (1 episode) *Scott Wilson as Frank Reasoner (1 episode) Co-starring *Ryan Smith as Cal (3 episodes) *William Gregory Lee as Nick Mooney (3 episodes) *Abby Miller as Ellen May (2 episodes) *Stefan Marks as Agent Frankel (2 episodes) *Casey Sander as Charlie Weaver (2 episodes) *Allen Cutler as Billy Blake (2 episodes) *Jonathan Kowalsky as Mike Cosmatopolis (2 episodes) *Sean Donnellan as Glen Percy (2 episodes) *Tonja Kahlens as Mrs. Percy (2 episodes) *Savannah McReynolds as Eldest Foster Sibling (2 episodes) *Heather Fox as Alisha (1 episode) *Leif Gantvoort as A.J. Logan (1 episode) *Dave Alvin as Himself (1 episode) *Tyler Brooks as Bobby Lawson (1 episode) *Jes Macallan as Cassie (1 episode) *Katie Locke O'Brien as Stevie (1 episode) *Jennifer Birmingham as Yvette (1 episode) *Lindsey Halladay as Roxanne (1 episode) *Emily Happe as Sophie (1 episode) *Carlos Pratts as Vinne (1 episode) *Keith Middlebrook as Marshal Rock (1 episode) *Andrew Shea as Levon (1 episode) *Mel Fair as Nelson Dunlop (1 episode) *Andy Hoff as Starke (1 episode) *Roderick McCarthy as Burnes (1 episode) *Kinsey McLean as Chris (1 episode) *Tom Schmid as David (1 episode) *Walter Addison as Purdy (1 episode) *Meghan Andrews as Jill (1 episode) *Marcus Ashby as Pike (1 episode) *Tom Knickerbocker as Kirby Peener Sr. (1 episode) *James Lashly as Jimbo (1 episode) *Randy McDowell as Pete (1 episode) *Brookyln McLinn as Johnson (1 episode) *Cary Wayne Moore as Kirby Peener Jr. (1 episode) *Kim Robillard as Wolf (1 episode) *Cooper Thornton as Agent Sanchez (1 episode) *Rolanda Boyce as Reginald Eames (1 episode) * Matthew Fahey as Tyler Carroll (1 episode) *Mandy McMillian as Winona's Lawyer (1 episode) *Rebecca Metz as Emily (1 episode) *Sean Smith as Gary's Lawyer (1 episode) *Boo Arnold as Sgt. Ives (1 episode) *Rainbow Borden as J.D. (1 episode) *Patrick Cox as Baz (1 episode) *Fitz Houston as Louie (1 episode) *Kacey Camp as Genny (1 episode) *Randolph Adams as Doc Stern (1 episode) *Mark Atteberry as Officer Keith Riley (1 episode) Crew Producers *Elmore Leonard: Executive producer *Graham Yost: Executive producer *Michael Dinner: Executive producer *Carl Beverly: Executive producer *Sarah Timberman: Executive producer *Fred Golan: Co-executive producer *Gary Lennon: Consulting producer *Dave Andron: Supervising producer *Don Kurt: Produced by *Timothy Olyphant: Producer *Steven Heth: Co-producer *Wendy Calhoun: Co-producer *Chris Provenzano: Co-producer *Taylor Elmore: Co-producer Writers *Graham Yost: 3 episodes *Dave Andron: 3 episodes *Benjamin Cavell: 3 episodes *Taylor Elmore: 3 episodes *Elmore Leonard: 2 episodes *Chris Provenzano: 1 episode *Wendy Calhoun: 1 episode *Fred Golan: 1 episode Directors *Jon Avnet: 3 episodes *Adam Arkin: 2 episodes *Michael Watkins: 2 episodes *Peter Werner: 2 episodes *Michael Dinner: 1 episode *Tony Goldwyn: 1 episode *John Dahl: 1 episode Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Season 2